Tao's Feeling
by beautyq
Summary: Hyung... Aku tidak bisa melihat bayanganku dimata kalian hyung... Aku takut hyung...


Annyeong... Maap ya klu beautyq blm update ff yg lain malahan bkin ff yg bru... Mian ya... Sabar ya buat ff yg lain...

jangan copas sembarang ya... jangan ada plagiat ya...

bilang dulu ma mimin ya...

gomowo udah mau baca ^^...

Apa yang harus akulakukan?

Kenapa semuanya terasaasing bagiku. Semua terasa

hambar. Aku tidak merasa ada didalam group

aku harus seprti apa didalam group ini?

Peranan apa yang harus aku berikan agar semua bisa

melihat bahwa aku ada disini.

"tao,, bangun kita harus pergi 1 jam lagi" sayup-sayup

aku bisa mendengar beakhyun hyung memanggilku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku belum bisa menemukan

jawaban.

" tao,,,irona...kajja" akhirnya aku membuka mataku juga.

"kajja tao, mandi dan siap-siap, apa aku harus

menemanimu?" kata beakhyun hyung. Aku masih melihat

hyungku dalam diam.

Kenapa setiap aku melihat mata hyungku , tidak ada

bayanganku dalam matanya. Apa aku juga tidak berarti

apa-apa untuk dia.

"tao, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?kajja bangun".

Aku langsung memaksa badanku untuk duduk di tempat

tidur. Aku menundukkan terasa

berputar sekarang. Mungkin karena aku tak bisa tidur

hampir seminggu ini. Tiba-tiba beakhyun hyung

memegang pundakku.

"kenapa tao? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini? Tunggu

kenapa badanmu panas,apa kau sakit?" tanya beakhyun

hyung yang langsung memegang keningku.

Apa benar aku sakit?Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan diriku lagisekarang. Ada

apa denganku?

"suho hyung" tiba-tiba beakhyun hyung berteriak

memanggil hyung kesayanganku. Aku langsung

melihatnya.

"ani hyung, kenapa kau memanggil suho hyung?"

kataku menyakinkan hyungku untuk tidak

mengkhawatirkanku.

"ani, badanmu panas , apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya

hyungku lagi.

Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"ani hyung, aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya hyung keluar

danmakan sarapan , aku akan mandi dulu" aku langsung

bangun dari tempat tidur tapi dihalangi oleh tangan

beakhyun hyung.

"ani kau tidak akan kemana-mana,suho hyung" teriak

hyungku lagi. Aku langsung memegang tangan beakhyun

hyung.

"hyung, jangan beri tahu suho hyung, aku baik-baik saja"

"tidak tao... kau tidak baik-baik saja , apa yang

kau pikirkan tao?" tanya beakhyun hyung sambil

memegang kedua tanganku. Aku hanya diam sambil

menatap mata beakhyun hyung.

Hyung kenapa bayanganku tidak ada dalam

pandanganmu. Apa kau pikirkan tentang ku hyung?

"tao kenapa kau malah diam? Pasti ada yang kau

pikirkankan?,suho hyung" kata beakhyun hyung sambil

memanggil suho hyung lagi

"hyung... janganpanggil lagi suho hyung" kataku. Tapi

ternyata terlambat. Suho hyung sudah ada di depan

kamarku dan beakhyun hyung.

"ada apa beakhyun kenapa kau berteriak ini masih pagi"

kata suho hyung

"ini hyung, badan tao sangat panas" katanya

sambil memengang kepalaku lagi. Suho hyung

yang tadinya berdiri didepan pintu sekarang bergerak

kearahku

"tidak papa hyung,beakhyun hyung saja yang berlebihan

hyung"tapi sepertinya ucapanku tidak digubris oleh suho

hyung karena tangannya sudah ada dikeningku dan

memeriksaku.

"tao kau demam dan bilang kau tidak papa?" katanya

sambil duduk disampingku. Dia mencoba untuk berbicara

selembut mungkin denganku.

"apa kau tidak ingat pesan luhan padaku kalau sampai

kau sakit?" kata suho hyung sambil memegang pipiku dan

mengusap-usapnya. Ah...benar luhan ge.

Luhan ge... bogishippoge...

"beakhyun tolong ambilakan plester penurun demam

yang biasanya tao pakai ya" kata suho hyung . beakhyun

hyung langsung keluar dari kamarku.

"tao ada apa denganmu? Seminggu ini aku tidak bisa

melihat senyumu lagi, apa ada sesuatu? " tanya suho

hyung sambil mendorongku pelan agar aku berbaring lagi dan

mengusap-usap rambutku.

Aku takut hyung... aku tidak melihat bayanganku di mata

kalian sejak kris ge dan luhan ge tidak ada disini lagi...

"tao kenapa kau melihatku saja... apa yang kau lihat?

Tanyakan saja pada hyung tao?" kata suho hyung sambil

terus mengusap rambutku.

Ketika aku ingin menjawabnya beakhyun hyung dan

xiumin hyung masuk kedalam kamarku dengan

membawa apa yang diperintahkan suho hyung.

"kenapa tao? Kenapa kau sampai sakit heum?" kata

xiumin ge sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"aku juga tidak tau ge... aku tidak merasakan apa-

apa?"kataku pada xiumin ge.

"apa maksudmu tidak merasakan apa-apa tao?apa kau

tidak merasa pusing ?" kata suho hyung yang sedang

memasang plester demam.

"pusing...?" aku merasakan kepalaku, tapi tidak

terasa apa-apa. Kenapa denganku ? kenapa aku tidak bisa

merasakan diriku lagi? Hyung aku takut...

"tao, apa kau pusing?"tanya beakhyun hyung lagi padaku.

"iyaa hyung sedikit..." akhirnya aku berbohong juga

pada hyungku.

"ya sudah tidurlah dulu nanti kita bangunkan lagi

saat makanannya sudah siap ya" kata suho hyung sambil

mengusap-usap kepalaku lagi. Aku hanya mengangukkan

kepalaku saja. Saat mereka akan pergi aku menahan

tangan xiumin ge.

"ada apa tao?" tanya xiumin ge yang langsung duduk

lagi dikasurku

"ge temani aku ya..." kataku pada xiumin ge. Entah

mengapa aku ingin merasakan kehangatan gegeku satu

ini.

"baiklah" kata xiumin ge yang langsung

berbaring disampingku. Aku langsung memeluknya

dengan erat.

"ada apa didi? Kenapa kau sakit begini? Padahal biasanya

kau yang paling kuat staminanya"kata xiumin ge sambil

mengusap-usap punggungku.

"aku takut ge?" kataku pela. Aku saja tak yakin xiumin

ge akan mendengernya

"apa yang membuatmu takut?" kata xiumin ge. Aku

langsung menatapnya. Kenapa dia bisa mendengarnya.

Aku menatap mata xiumin ge.

Aku tak ada dibayanganmu ge... apa yang harus aku

lakukan? Aku takut ge... aku sangat takut ge...

Tanpa terasa aku mengeluarkan air mataku.

"kenapa kau menangis tao? Ada apa?" kata xiumin ge

dengan panik. Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku kembali terisak

dan akhirnya aku menangis didekapan xiumin ge yang

menenangkan dengan kata gwencana tao...saranghae

tao.. uljima... dimengulang-ulangnya berkali-kali. Aku tak

tau perasaan ini. Aku hanya tak bisa menghentikan

airmata ini. ge aku takut... itu kata-kata terakhirku saat

aku menutup mata lenyap dikegelapan.

TBC...

bagus gak? komen dong... gomowo ya... ditunggu lagi

yaa buat chapter selanjutnya,,,,,


End file.
